


Desenlace

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: Todo comienza con una mirada fugaz a una habitación ocupada.





	Desenlace

**Author's Note:**

> No suelo escribir fanfics en español, no me gusta, a pesar de que es mi lengua materna. Sin embargo, acá comparto un pequeño oneshot que escribí para el concurso de Fan-Fic de la J-Fest RD 2015. Quede en 2do lugar, lo cual me sorprende por que escribí el fanfic originalmente en ingles y despues lo traduje a español, leyéndolo dos años mas tarde, esto da pena haha.

Todo comienza con una mirada fugaz a una habitación ocupada.

 

Eso es lo que ella dice a quienes le preguntan; es la forma más fácil de evitar preguntas que requieren de respuestas largas y detalladas generalmente, y sobre todo porque tal vez ella no quiere que él consiga enojarse con ella. Preguntas sobre su vida pasada tienden a dejar un mal humor en él, y a pesar de sus mejores intentos de tratar de no mirarla con ojos fríos cuando se pone el tema, todavía lo hace.

 

¿Y Maka? A Maka no le importa, ella sabe en lo que se está metiendo cuando abre la boca.

 

Ella no le dice que en realidad no lo había encontrado mientras caminaba alrededor y vio a una de las habitaciones ocupadas. Puesto que la realidad se encontraba en su musica, el hermoso sonido de dolor y sufrimiento y cuentos que cada nota se deleitaba con, cual la llevó a dar un paso mas hacia la habitación cuando llego a detectar el sonido.

 

Era obvio que el chico era pianista profesional, tal vez por el atuendo que llevaba puesto, era alguien con mucho dinero, tal vez famoso. La forma en que sus dedos danzaban por el piano, solo gritaban de forma sorprendente de que este practicaba a lo mas seguro desde que aprendió a decir su primera palabra.

 

Eran preguntas que Maka se hacia cuando comenzaron a hablar mas de seguido. Llego a enterarse de que el apellido de su familia era algo de mal gusto para el chico albino, evitaba usarlo todo el tiempo. Llego hasta el punto de cambiarse el apellido el mismo, solo tenia quince años, no era legal, pero el se veía encima de ley y pues,¿quien era ella para quitarle eso a el?

 

La curiosidad siempre había sido una cosa curiosa en su vida, ella sabe, ya que de esta forma fue que se llego a enterar de que las amigas de su padre no eran simplemente amigas, y que cuando se iba a trabajar y volvía oliendo a alcohol con marcas en su cuello, no eran porque estuvo de descuidado en la oficina.

 

Más a menudo que no, la curiosidad la tendia a meter en problemas.

 

Al final, fue un problema.

 

Soul Eater Evans era la definición de la palabra "problemas". Él era el tipo muchacho que las madres advertían a sus hijas sobre. De aquellos con miradas agudas y ojos fascinantes, de los que tienen esa sonrisa que hace que las piernas se les pongan como gelatina y su corazón lateara locamente, los que con una simple mirada hacen que sus lenguas se vuelvan sueltas e incoherentes, nada de oraciones con sentido completo, simplemente babadas que solo hacen ver a una chica como algo bonito, porque en las ocasiones de demostrar que la chica es demasiado inteligente, significa que no vale la pena de tratar de conquistar.

 

Ningún hombre quiere una mujer que se cree superior a ellos.

 

Y, sin embargo fueron las emociones vertidas en los dedos expertos, bailando encima de blanco y negro como si fuera tan fácil como respirar. La forma en que sus ojos de color rubí capturaban su presencia en la sala, al instante parecían mostrar tantas emociones, todo embotado por su sonrisa, todos los dientes afilados con la intención de asustar. Esas cosas, fueron las que dejaron que Maka se llenara de determinación, saldría de esta habitación con algo mas en su vida. Algo mejor. 

 

Él dice, " _las cosas bonitas como tú no deben estar cerca de mí._ "

 

Y ella sabe que no quiere decir esto exactamente, él trata de desempeñar el papel de chico descuidado y grosero, y le queda muy bien, pero hay algo que le dice que él no habla realmente en serio.

 

Maka sabe el tipo; él es una imagen reflectora de su padre. Él es el tipo de hombre que vive rodeado de mujeres, inflando su ego mucho más de lo que realmente se necesita. Y a pesar de eso, ella ve algo en esos ojos hipnotizantes que la hacen prestar caso omiso de sus dudas, y es solo un segundo.

 

Eso es todo lo que necesita en realidad, un segundo. Ella ignora los pensamientos ya profundamente plantado en ella que tiene sobre los hombres. Ella ignora las advertencias de traición que silban a cabo como el veneno de una serpiente letal mientras da pasos que la acercan más hacia él. Ella dice que ha de buscar un compañero, y él, él sonríe de tal forma que solo le deja claro que  realmente esta interesado en escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

 

" _Compañeros._ " Él repite como si estuviera probando, rodando la palabra alrededor de su lengua. Si le gusta el sabor, lo muestra, porque es ese tipo de persona, sencillo. Tal vez si tienen algo en común, tal vez esta vez hace la decisión correcta.

 

Y Soul podría ser un problema, ¿pero qué ha de saber Maka? Su madre si le habló de los hombres y la forma en que son, esta forma siendo más que palabras dulces y encarameladas, que no todo lo que dicen es cierto, pues al fin y al cabo son nada mas y nada menos que problemas. Maka nunca presto la atención debida, porque incluso cuando era joven y todavía chupándose el dedo, ella sabía que las opiniones de su madre eran sesgadas. Mientras estuviera sufriendo por la infidelidad de Spirit, entonces ella no era apta en el papel de advertir a Maka sobre chicos. Hubiera sido, hipócrita de su parte.

 

Es lamentable pues, ya, parte de esas palabras que su querida madre había dicho tras sollozos, estaban marcadas en Maka, como un tatuaje que nunca se ira, y en el caso de que si, siempre quedan los recuerdos de este.

 

Así que cuando él extiende su mano, piel de porcelana blanca cubierta en una manga de un color oscuro, perteneciente a un traje formal que sin duda costaba mas que el apartamento donde ella vive, rayas finas blancas decorandolo, camiseta roja debajo del mismo tono que los ojos de el. Maka encierra sus dudas y temores y piensa, esto va a ser diferente.

 

Entonces tal vez no todo comienza con una mirada. Comienza con un apretón de manos y una promesa no mencionada de iniciar una historia nueva, donde los personajes principales fuesen ellos dos.

 

 

**\- - -**

 

 

Se instalan en un ritmo lo suficientemente rápido, para el gran alivio de Maka.

 

No es que ella no es buena en la socialización con los demás y tiende a empujar a otros lejos con su personalidad, todo lo contrario. Prueba de ello esta en su creciente relación con BlackStar, cual ella tiernamente valora a pesar de la aparente imagen de querer estrangular la respiración fuera del el, ya que el ninja no es más que lo opuesto de la personalidad tranquila y madura que es aquella que la de Maka.

 

Pero esa es la cosa. Ella conoce a BlackStar casi toda su vida, han estado juntos desde que ambos aprendieron a hablar y por lo tanto se conocen entre sí en un nivel tan personal, que si algo llegara a sucederle a él, ella perderia una de las pocas personas que la han ayudado bastante, en términos de apoyo emocional con el tema de Spirit. Ya es bastante que ya ha perdido a su madre, ella no puede dejar que pase lo mismo con BlackStar.

 

Es más común para los Meisters hacer amistad con sus armas antes de decidirse convertirse en socios, y por razones obvias y lógicas también. Mientras que, probando  la longitud de onda es el método más eficiente, y la única manera por razones lógicas cuando se trata en el momento de lucha, siempre es bueno saber que tu y la persona que están dispuestos a convertirse en socios, al menos se  lleven bien en un nivel amistoso, en lugar de tolerar entre sí.

 

Sin embargo, Maka se saltó todo eso. Claro, ella se quedó a charlar con Soul por un poco más de tiempo después de la proposición, quien incluso señaló que parecía ansiosa por conseguir un arma de pronto, si este se lleva de la forma en que ni siquiera se sabían los nombres y ella ya estaba haciéndole la pregunta. Pero eso fue el final de eso, ella no vio a Soul en conjunto de tres días hasta que él le envió un mensaje, al parecer, se hizo amigo de BlackStar, quien a su vez le dio el número de celular de Maka.

 

El día que se mudan en el apartamento que ofrece Shibusen a los estudiantes ingresados, Maka es un manojo de nervios. Soul ha estado moviendo cajas con sus pertenencias por lo que no llega a notar cómo Maka golpea ligeramente la superficie de cada caja que lleva a la pequeña habitación que ella ha tomado como propia. No sabe de las miradas fugaces que Maka lanza alrededor, que la mayoría de las veces terminan aterrizando en la forma desprevenida de Soul. Es estúpido y ella lo sabe, Soul no va a retractarse de lo que habia dicho, él no va a empacar sus cosas el primer día.

 

Y ella, aun así, todavía se preocupa.

 

" _-aka, Oye! Tierra a Maka!_ " Hay una voz, un toque de impaciencia en su tono y ella parpadea de nuevo a la realidad, haciendo retroceder los pensamientos oscuros. Soul se queda mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en su rostro cubierto de sudor. " _¿Estás bien?_ "

 

Ella se sonroja cuando se da cuenta de que tal vez había estado llamando a su nombre demasiadas veces antes de que ella se dio cuenta.

 

 _"Sí. Estoy, ah ... ¿nerviosa?"_ Y la verdad sale, ella ignora la forma en que las cejas de Soul se levantan, y continúa; "Esto se siente como algo muy grande, nuevo."

 

Soul va a sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Maka se había sentado hace una horas atrás después de haber terminado de desempacar sus cosas. Por lo visto, Soul trajo consigo una gran cantidad de objetos personales y tal vez ha terminado recientemente. Maka vagamente recuerda que tiene que ser rico, y por lo tanto debe poseer muchas más cosas.

 

Ella roba una rápida mirada hacia la puerta principal y se da cuenta de que no, no hay más cajas. Lo que significa que ha terminado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirando hacia el espacio?.

 

" _Sí, pero esto podría ser una experiencia agradable._ " Él pasa la mano por su pelo blanco y sonríe, no se parece a sus sonrisas usuales, o al menos las que ha visto Maka. Casi parece vacilante. " _¿Tienes alguna duda?_ "

 

Maka parpadea, " _¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué iba yo a tener alguna duda?_ "

 

" _En realidad no se,_ " se encoge de hombros y se recuesta en el sofá, cierra los ojos por un momento en el que Maka cuenta una pausa de veinte segundos antes de que él responde, inclinando la cabeza para mirarla y abre un ojo. " _Lo digo porque me pareció salir de la nada... me refiero a la oferta. Pareces de el tipo de persona que calcula las cosas antes de,_ " hace algunos gestos con las manos," _eh, hacer algo._ "

 

Ella se encuentra sonriendo por la deducción, y Soul también lo hace, un pequeño tirón de sus labios hacia arriba.

 

_"Lo creas o no, tu no eras la primera persona a la que le pedí. Sólo la primera persona que yo no conocia, y no rechazo la oferta."_

 

En esto, Soul abre ambos ojos y se sienta derecho, girando su cuerpo totalmente hacia ella. El rostro de Maka se endurece un poco, esperando algún tipo de burla. Si bien el hecho de que ella habló de su fracaso en voz alta, no significa que ella realmente se preocupa por el hecho de todos a quienes ella les pregunto la negaron, ella no esta de humor para que alguien se burlara de ella.

 

Después de todo, una vez que había hablado con BlackStar de ello, acabó riendo y con un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Maka. Él le dijo que simplemente debería de hacer lo que el hizo; declarar cuán grande es y alguien tarde o temprano, se ha de dar cuenta. Maka no se avergüenza de decir que ella si considero el método de su mejor amigo,  no debía ser tan malo si incluso le hizo ganar una socia, Tsubaki.

 

Sin embargo, la atención no era su taza de té, así que optó por otro método. En el qué se fue por ahí pidiendo a otros estudiantes a quien ya había conocido antes, para ser su socio. Las ofertas no se redujeron porque los hizo ella, algo de lo cual más tarde se dio cuenta. Spirit tuvo mucho que ver con eso, desgraciadamente para Maka.

 

Después de una conversación seria con su padre bueno para nada, que  terminó con ella consiguiendo más dinero para comprar más libros, se encontró con Soul, y pensó que no tenía nada que perder.

 

" _¿En serio?_ " Ambas cejas suben, y Soul  parece que no cree una sola palabra que sale de su boca, " _¿Por qué es eso?_ "

 

" _Al parecer, siendo la hija de la guadaña de Shinigami-sama tiene algo que ver con eso._ " Si las palabras salen recortadas y venenosas, ella no se da cuenta.

 

Soul parpadea, y luego lo hace de nuevo. " _Espera, ¿estamos hablando sobre **La** guadaña de Shinigami-sama? ¿ **tú** eres su hija?_ "

 

" _Por desgracia_ ". Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

 

" _Santo cielo. Wow, está bien, yo... yo sólo voy a tomar un segundo, ¿te importa? Esto es mucho que tomar en cuenta._ " Él exhala, y hay asombro real en sus ojos. Maka no puede evitar sentirse un poco molesta.

 

Claro, es algo que siempre deja a los que no conocen esta informacion en estado de shock. Sin embargo, el hecho de que incluso Soul parece sorprendido es algo que establece unas alarmas en la cabeza de Maka. Ella no quiere un socio que idolatra a su padre, que podría utilizarla para acercarse a su padre, o al propio Shinigami-sama.

 

Empuja Maka esos pensamientos y centra a sí misma en cambiar el tema cuando ve que Soul está a punto de hablar más. " _¿Que hay de ti? Pareces que vienes de una familia importante, ¿famosa? Lo digo por el piano y todo eso._ "

 

Quizás Soul es famoso, aunque Maka no sabría. Ella no es una fan de la música, nunca entendía mucho de todos modos. La música no se comporta de la manera en que los libros lo hacen. Los libros son claros y con la intención de desalojar ciertas emociones en los lectores. La música, sin embargo; es espontánea y vacilante. En esta se establecen diferentes sentimientos y no tienen el mismo propósito de tocar a todos quienes la escuchan de una misma forma, y Maka por esto no puede encontrar la satisfacción de esta.

 

Soul parece estar sorprendido, y mira con los ojos a Maka de pies a cabeza, y este resopla. Él se encuentra de nuevo en el sofá una vez más y mueve un brazo para cubrirse los ojos.

 

" _Me sorprende que no lo sepas._ " Él dice, y Maka no puede absolutamente decir si el tono de su voz es incrédula o aliviado. " _Yo prefiero no hablar de ello, pero yo no soy ... no soy alguien que llame mucho la atención. Mi hermano es, fue, y siempre lo ha sido. Él es un violinista, muy sorprendente en eso también_."

 

" _Yo sólo soy el afortunado que consiguió poderes geniales de armas, asi que eso es algo._ " Él sonríe, muestra su sonrisa afilada. Soul quita el brazo de su cara y luego se pone de pie. Se estira y Maka observa mientras se aleja desde el sofá. Coloca ambas manos en las caderas y mira alrededor del apartamento.

 

" _No espera. También me dieron una socia bastante guay._ " Él mira hacia atrás y levanta una ceja burlonamente: " _Eres cool ¿no?_ "

 

Maka no puede dejar de sacudir la cabeza con una pequeña risa propia. " _Si por 'cool' quieres decir que soy una sabelotodo y me encanta leer, entonces, sí, soy 'cool'._ "

 

Soul hace un espectáculo de gemir y quejarse de cómo su compañera no debe leer libros ya que no son cosas cool.

 

" _Superalo, la vida es injusta._ " Maka ríe, más libremente y se acerca hacia él, coloca una mano sobre su hombro. " _Está bien, así que.... Tipo 'cool', tu harás algo de cenar, porque me muero de hambre._ "

 

Y es verdad. Ella no ha comido nada desde la mañana, y lo que si comio era sólo un pedazo de pan. Ella mira por la ventana y ve la luna que sube en el cielo, la boca abierta en risa burlona.

 

" _Ah, yo no aconsejo eso, a menos de quieres que incendie nuestro nuevo apartamento._ " Él dice, y Maka se ríe, y luego se detiene cuando siente que Soul se tiensa después de su risa.

 

Oh. " _Hablas en serio._ "

 

Soul sonríe tímidamente.

 

Maka no puede dejar de suspirar, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro aún permanece. " _Vamos, vamos a hacer espaguetis._ "

 

Se tarda aproximadamente dos semanas antes de que Soul comienza a llamarla 'tetas pequeñas' y  alrededor de unas tres semanas antes de Maka comienza a utilizar su 'Maka Chop' con él.

 

 

**\- - -**

 

 

Cuando se despierta todo lo que ella siente es la frialdad que envuelve su cuerpo. Hay un silencio en el lugar y sin ella tener que abrir los ojos, sabe dónde está.

 

Ella no quiere levantarse, Maka prefiere tumbarse en el suelo, porque tarde o temprano se aburrirá de esperar y enviará de vuelta a la realidad. Esta sensación molesta en el fondo de su mente, sin embargo, le dice que deje de actuar como un cobarde.

 

Después de todo, si el Little Ogre la ha llamado de vuelta a este lugar abandonado entonces tiene una razón (sin embargo, ha sido propenso a llamar a Maka a este lugar varias veces porque al parecer él quiere hablar,  se queja de que sólo hay tanto que uno puede hacer atrapado en este lugar).

 

Abre sus ojos esmeralda y son recibidos por la oscuridad, las baldosas negras y rojas que se encuentran debajo de su espalda son fríos como siempre, más fríos de lo que ella puede recordar que fuesen. Maka se pone de pie, ignorando el pequeño dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza y fija su vestido para que no este arrugado, mismo vestido negro, cada vez.

 

Maka mira a su alrededor, no hay una sola cosa que pueda ver, y ella frunce el ceño. Por lo general, hay una puerta o una mesa, pero esta vez, lo único que se puede ver a lo lejos es pura oscuridad. Ella permanece clavada en el suelo hasta que sus oídos captan el sonido familiar de un piano que se está tocando.

 

Ella no esta consciente de que sus pies comienzan a seguir el sonido, esta calmada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente a gusto aquí. No es que alguna vez quiso inmiscuirse en la cabeza de Soul, de esta forma logrando entrar a su lugar, pero después de algunos acontecimientos que han sucedido, su vínculo ha crecido tanto hasta el punto que Little Ogre es capaz de llamarla. Maka desea que la sangre negra no viniese con tales efectos secundarios que simplemente son molestoso.

 

Ella recuerda a sí misma de que estar aquí es seguro, que controla este reino sobre cualquier cosa, ella podría quedarse aquí para siempre, pero eso significaría tener que lidiar con Little Ogre.

 

Los cuadros de color lentamente se tornan monotonos, a lo largo que ella procede, el rojo sangriente se convierte en un color gris claro que parece absorber la energía de ella, el color es tan monótono y le hace preferir evitar mirar al suelo. A su izquierda se encuentra un espejo, además de este hay una cortinas rojas que contrastan contra de todo lo que ahora se ha tomado un color blanco y negro.

 

Maka evita mirar el espejo al lado de ella. Ella sabe lo que hay allí y ella preferiría no darle a la cosa (como este nunca sería Soul, pues no es mas que un animal sin color. Dientes más afilados que el del Soul verdadero, cuya intención es asustar y mostrar la locura que rebota fuerte fuera de su presencia) la satisfacción de reconocimiento.

 

Maka se centra en pensar en la música que proviene del piano, cual no suena como si fuese el  Soul verdadero tocandolo. Maka deja escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, sus ojos se cuelan en las cortinas y se encuentra dando un paso hacia delante, agarra con las manos pálidas las cortinas de seda de color rojo y las tira a un lado, dando un paso adentro con cara dura.

 

Ojos esmeralda se encuentran escaneando el nuevo cuarto, dando otro paso hacia adelante; Maka capta el sonido débil de las cortinas detrás de su forma que se desaparecen lentamente. Dejando atrás lo que se podía suponer era una pared sin puerta, no hay salida. La idea le hace tragar saliva y luego mueve la cabeza hacia la pequeña mesa con tres sillas puestas a su lado.

 

La sala en la que ella se encuentra no es del todo conocida. Las paredes son de un color blanco que parece asemejarse a gris, el suelo es de baldosas blancas y negras, cuales dan paso a la mesa de cristal. En las paredes cuelgan varios cuadros con fotos de su infancia, en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, las imágenes dejan de mostrar recuerdos (Maka piensa que las fotos que se han saltado son del cuando su madre y Spirit se divorciaron) y hay una enorme brecha entre esas fotos a la siguiente cantidad.

 

Maka quiere alejarse de mirar las fotos en la pared, sin embargo su cuerpo no se detiene y ella se encuentra mirando a los últimos tres cuadros que cuelgan en la pared. Ella echa un vistazo a la última y su pecho se siente pesado. Es una foto de Soul, cicatriz en su pecho.

 

" _Camina niña, no hay tiempo que perder mirando esas cosas,_ " La voz le llama la atención y Maka termina dejando caer el marco. Ella tropieza de nuevo, para no dejar que el cristal cortado le haga daño, pero para su sorpresa, una vez que el marco toca el suelo y el vidrio se rompe, desaparece y ni siquiera hace un sonido. Sus ojos se trasladan desde el suelo hasta zapatos negros y luego ella se encuentra mirando a Little Ogre.

 

Sin decir una palabra, este último comienza a alejarse; la sala comienza a cambiar a medida que avanza y Maka no tiene otra opción que seguir después de él. Se siente tan extraño para ella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había estado en el interior de este lugar? ¿Expuesta a Little Ogre? Hace bastante tiempo, probablemente alrededor de la primera semana después de que los efectos de la sangre negra no habían seguido convirtiéndola en un enorme desastre.

 

Y eso es sólo ella, un manojo de nervios. Ella está más preocupada por Soul, quien se esfuerza demasiado para mostrar que no está afectado, pero las bolsas debajo de sus ojos lo traicionan por completo.

 

Cuando ella viene a sus sentidos de nuevo, Maka se encuentra sentada en otra mesa; el sonido del piano es más cerca ahora. Ella parpadea y nota que Little Ogre está sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa, dos tazas de un líquido que no puede decir lo que es, aparecen de la nada y ella mira con cautela ya que el individuo de piel roja toma un sorbo de ella. 

 

 Little Ogre hace movimientos pequeños con la mano indicándole que beba y Maka lo hace.

 

Arruga la nariz.

 

Es café.

 

" _Prefiero sacar la introducción fuera del camino, si no te importa._ " Little Ogre sólo se esperaba una respuesta, su rostro claramente se torna a un tono insultado la forma en la cual Maka empuja el vaso. Inmadura. " _Estoy bastante seguro de que sabes por qué te he llamado._ "

 

" _Sí, lo se. Mi respuesta siempre sera la misma._ "

 

" _Ah, terca como siempre ya veo. No hay problema, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que estoy en lo cierto._ " El afirma. Los ojos de Maka se arrastran a un lado y por supuesto, a sus sospechas, el otro Soul esta en un taburete y esta tocando el piano. La música procedente de los dedos mientras bailan rápidamente en las teclas, golpeando cada nota con tal pasión, casi le recuerda a la forma en que el Soul verdadero toca. Sin embargo, la música emitida no es nada similar a la de Soul.

 

La atención de Maka se trae de nuevo a la mesa donde ella está, la música ella la ignora. Sus ojos se posan en el demonio familiar antes de hablar, " _Esa es la cosa, nunca estaras en lo correcto._ "

 

Little Ogre suspira, las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y de chasquea los dedos, las dos tazas de café se fugan en el aire. Maka no va a cuestionar nada de lo que pase en este punto, todo lo que pasa en estas habitaciones, esta al control de Little Ogre.

 

" _Podría ser. Tal vez lo estoy. Tal vez lo único que quiero es el control de los dos de usted, ¿quién sabe? Lo que sí sé y tu mi querida, sabes que es la verdad. Es que no importa cuánto pienses que ignorar la sangre negra hará que se vaya, no lo hará. No funciona de esa manera._ " Little Ogre dice, moviendo la cabeza de una manera que se supone que se asemejan a la decepción, pero la forma en que sonríe traiciona esto. " _El tiempo corre querida, o bien puedes aceptar mi ayuda o dejar que el pobre de Soul sucumbe a la locura._ "

 

" _Entonces, déjame preguntarte. ¿Quieres correr el riesgo? ¿De verdad serias tan egoísta como para arriesgar la cordura de Soul solo para tener una oportunidad de demostrar que estoy equivocado, que ustedes dos pueden luchar contra la locura con solo la fuerza de voluntad propia por sí sola? ¿Quieres realmente ir tan lejos? Te estoy dando una respuesta para resolver tus problemas, nadie pierde._ "

 

Maka muerde sus labios, ella sabe que ella no es capaz de determinar el futuro y las posibilidades de combatir la sangre negra son escasos. Más aún con Soul quien niega que hay algo mal con él. Little Ogre le ha estado ofreciendo su ayuda, diciendo que Soul no quiso escuchar, es demasiado terco para su propio bien. Maka amaría poder ignorar a Little Ogre, pero es tan difícil, cuando tiene inseguridades constantemente en el fondo de su mente.

 

Crecen cada vez que ve la cicatriz de Soul, la que él se ganó al sacrificarse para defender a Maka. Cada vez que lo ve cansado, cada vez que lo quiere ayudar porque no fue capaz de ayudar a los que ya no forman parte de su vida.

 

" _No. Lo haremos._ " Es su respuesta, definitiva, y ella puede ver cómo se enoja Little Ogre, pero él no dice nada. " _Somos fuertes, y no hay nada que no podamos superar. Yo ... yo creo en nosotros, Soul y yo._ "

 

Su respuesta es débil, ella lo sabe. Ella puede notarlo por la forma en que  Little Ogre se queda mirándola y luego sonríe, lentamente. Es una sonrisa depredadora, es peligrosa y Maka siente como su confianza se desvanece. 

 

" _Está bien, lo que quieres, pero sabes donde estoy si cambias de opinión._ " Él responde: Maka se inclina hacia atrás en la silla y encuentra que no hay una silla. Sus ojos se abren un poco y ella se está cayendo de nuevo, aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos esperando el impacto de la caída. 

 

Sin embargo, nunca llega. 

 

Poco a poco abre los ojos y se encuentra mirando a unos ojos rubí. 

 

" _Oye, ¿estás bien? Parecías como si estuvieras teniendo un mal sueño_." Soul pregunta con preocupación, y Maka hace una mueca. Se quedó dormida en el sofá. 

 

" _Sí, sólo ... dame un segundo._ " Ella dice y Soul se mueve a darle espacio para que se sentara. Maka deja escapar un suspiro y se mira a Soul. 

 

Él se ve peor de lo que recuerda, como si no ha dormido. Aunque ella sabe que se ve igual que él, pero ya que Soul no hace comentarios sobre Maka. Tampoco lo hará ella de Soul. 

 

Soul la mira fijamente durante un par de segundos más antes de que él se sienta al lado de ella. " _¿Quieres hablar de ello?_ " 

 

Maka sacude la cabeza y Soul frunce el ceño. 

 

" _Maka, vamos. Parece que has visto a alguien morir, no hay nada de malo en hablar de esas cosas._ " Él dice y Maka se muerde la lengua ante la hipocresía de su comentario. Soul parece sentir esto porque murmura una maldición en voz baja antes de suspirar. 

 

" _Perdón, eso no fue cool de mi parte. Yo solo queria saber si....¿estás bien?_ " Cuando Maka está a punto de abrir la boca, Soul le hace fijar su mirada hacia él. " _En serio, no me mientas. ¿Estás bien?_ " 

 

Maka oye la voz de Little Ogre **'¿De verdad serias tan egoísta como para arriesgar la cordura de Soul solo para tener una oportunidad de demostrar que estoy equivocado?'.**  

 

Cuando abre la boca, ella se da cuenta de que ella sabe lo que va a hacer, para ayudarle a ambos. Ella realmente debería decirle a Soul sobre su plan, pero hay algo que la abstiene de hacerlo. 

 

Ella está haciendo lo correcto, ella piensa, intenta convencerse así misma. 

 

Además, Maka tiene permitido tener sus propios secretos. Sobre todo si van a ser útiles en su recuperación. Soul no tiene por qué saber. 

 

" _Sí, Vamos a estar bien._ " 


End file.
